


Honestly Really Unrealistic

by orphan_account



Series: AU Ideas Advent Calender 2015 [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M, Rushed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes met, and Kaworu smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly Really Unrealistic

**Author's Note:**

> This one is alright, cliché but alright.

Shinji smiled to himself as he replied to Kaworu's last message. Sometimes he wished he could meet him in real life, but he was far too anxious for that. Skype calls would suffice.

Looking up, Shinji spotted a little coffee shop. He'd been there a few times, and it was quite nice. It was cold, it being winter, and he could feel how numb his face and hands were. It wouldn't hurt to go inside and warm up, and a hot chocolate sounded great.

And then Shinji remembered that he would have to speak to the barista, and then that idea sounded terrible.

As his eyes fell away, he thought he saw someone familiar through the window... It couldn't be. He looked back up and- Yes, it was Kaworu. 

He froze, staring now, and as if he could feel it, Kaworu looked up from his laptop. 

Their eyes met. And Kaworu smiled.


End file.
